History Repeats Itself
by NightWing201
Summary: Read First. Everybody could see the great resemblance- Harry looks like his father, James. And Hermione got the smarts and serene attitude of his mother, Lily. Sure enough History Repeats Itself, but what if everything that had happened in James and Lily's romantic story was also repeated?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my fifth story in that needs to be updated every week. Cool. More work.

Dedication: I dedicate this to all who reviewed in my first story- The Brains and the Beast!

Warning: AU

Doesn't follow any timeline.

Will be humor for the next chapters. I'm so sorry, I'm training myself to be a humor writer. Because I know everybody loves humor.

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time I repeat, I don't own anything.

Well if I do, I could have made Harry and Hermione together, so _no_.

* * *

It all started simple enough. Before school started, while at home, Hermione let out a scream of delight when she spotted a shiny badge with letter P on it in her newly arrived Hogwarts letter. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were happy for their daughter. It made them even more proud carrying the name _Granger_.

Though little did Hermione knew that it wouldn't be a present of joy, but a tiny thing to start a disaster because Harry Potter, the son of famous Aurors James and Lily Potter, and one of the school's prankster/bad boy, was chosen to be a prefect too.

It was only on September 1st when Hermione have known. While she was on her way to the Prefect's compartment, to start her duties, she bumped on the boy she least expected to meet.

"Hey Granger" Harry greeted, doing his trademark of ruffling his jet-black hair to make himself look preferably cool and handsome.

"I believe I have no business with you this morning" Hermione, raising her chin up, passed beside the dumbfounded Harry.

"I believe you have" Harry caught up with her.

"Excuse me?"

"I was chosen as a prefect, too" Harry noted with pride, showing her the badge, which twinkled bright through the sunlight.

Hermione's face fell, "Is that another joke from you?"

Harry turned serious "No" then he smirked, "Why Granger, are you happy being a prefect with the most handsome boy at Hogwarts? Because you get to spend more time with me and things like that? You can always tell me"

"_Never_" Hermione said repulsively, clearly rejecting Harry's offer of thoughts, "I thought the headmaster would be in the right mind to pick Neville, you know, he's more respective than you"

Harry shook his head in deny, "_Oh no_. Dumbledore must have picked me for some reason"

Hermione had to admit that he has some point, but decided to dismiss the thought, "Bla bla bla – I don't want to hear any of your orientation" she groaned impatiently, "If you care to hear- we're already here"

The two entered the Prefects compartment, where the other prefects from other houses were already waiting for them to start the discussion.

Even if Hermione was acting like she didn't care, it was bugging her all the way to Hogwarts. Of course, who wouldn't feel the same when the very boy was keeping an eye on her since fourth year, after the Yule Ball? It was the only day when she let her hair down, and Hermione didn't even care that she attracted a lot of guys, including Harry Potter.

Since then, Harry seldom follow her everywhere she went (except for the Girl's bathroom, of course). He started flirting with her, even in classes. It was a big curse for her, thinking why she isn't in Ravenclaw because she get to see him every day with his red-haired buddy, Ron Weasley. It was a disturbance for her academic works.

Not just that, as they finished the Sorting Hat ceremony, things started to get out of hand. Harry quickly approached Hermione for them to lead the freshmen to their common room.

"Hi firsties!" I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry high-fived with one of them, "meet my fellow Gryffindor prefect- she's my girlfriend- Hermione Granger" he showed the frowning Hermione to them.

Hermione then stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! What did you that for?" Harry complained.

"I am not your girlfriend, and we're here to do our prefect duty, genius, not tell those lies" Hermione said considerably, glaring at him.

Harry ruffled his hair again.

"All the way to the third floor. Find the portrait of the fat lady- tell her the password, it's 'Chocolate Frogs'. Go on, go on…" Harry pushed them through "I'm going to have a conversation with this nice lady"

"Hey!" Hermione put her hands to each of her sides and began ranting, "_What do you think you are doing? _Leaving the first years on their own? Are you mad? Peeves might do something to them!"

"Well if you just go out with me than that would be nice" Harry grinned, raising a pointing hand to point it out.

"_In your dreams_. Now lead them" she replied bossily.

"Excuse me sir Potter, and miss Hermione, but I thought you two were a couple" a shy first year interrupted them.

"No we're not" Hermione nicely replied to the first year

After that, Harry led the first years to the magical staircase, they shy first year closely followed, although she heard her mutter, "_I wish they were- they look cute together_."

* * *

A review about if I should continue or not would be much appreciated.


	2. I Dare You

A/N: So here it is- the Chapter 2. You must read the flashback because it's important.

Btw, NightWing201 is my username on Pottermore, the same with my name here.

Dedication:

For those who reviewed namely, **pawsrule, ginsensu, Draco lover 91, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Ceti H. Black & some Guest.**

My author feels is so happy thats why author would like to thank them!

Anyway, I've finally thought of a good conflict!

**Read first. Before you think it's boring. Don't judge the book by its cover, remember?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Dare You...**

* * *

**Flashback**

On a cold, evening of the Yule ball night is when it all began. The Hogwarts, at that time, was full of laughter, graceful music and clinking glasses. Everybody was enjoying the precious one time event, except for some, who thinks that the Yule ball was a complete nightmare. It so happens, surprisingly, that they were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

From the looks of their gloomy faces, they're disappointed and infuriated. Even Harry needs to pretend that he's busy from sipping a drink so that he wouldn't earn curious looks.

"Tell me Harry, why are we the unluckiest gits now at Hogwarts?" the red-head lean in and whispered to Harry for the Patil twins wouldn't hear him say it.

"Because we can't dance?" Harry, obviously not interested to discuss the topic, gave a stupid answer.

"No" Ron hissed, "Look, if only Fleur wasn't taken-"

"_And Cho, too_" Harry shrugged, rolling his eyes

"Looook who's talking..." his bestfriend sighed, "the famous Harry Potter, can't even find a date, or maybe should I say- the lousiest prat ever?"

Harry's eyes flickered at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Even if Cho didn't accept your offer, do you realize, there's a lot of other girls around? I'm not saying that I don't like the Patil twins, but there are prettier girls that you would've asked out" Ron grunted, "I mean, who wouldn't deny to you?"

"_Cho did_" the green-eyed said shortly.

"Cho that, Cho this, Cho everywhere!" the red-head said irritably, "Just tell me that you don't really have the aura to attract a girl. _You're famous just because of your parents_"

Fuming, Harry stood up from his seat, "_You dare.._?"

"Oh yes, I do" Ron said in a bored voice, proving that he wasn't afraid of him.

"What you said is completely wrong" Harry spat, defending himself, "I'll prove you wrong!"

"Let's have a deal then" Ron said, pursing his lips "Who will have a girlfriend first would win- 100 galleons"

Their eyes silently communicate and agreed with each other, "Deal" Harry nodded.

"But" Ron added, "In one condition... I choose who you will date, and you choose mine"

Okay" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Before even Ron spoke, a girl intruded by asking Harry, "Excuse me, where did you get that drink?"

When Harry looked at the girl- _merlin, she was priceless. _The girl have kissable pink lips that puff out, golden brown curls which flawlessly flow beside her smooth face. She also have sweet hazel brown eyes which made Harry melt from his spot.

"So?"

Harry gupped like a fish before the voice in his throat returned, "O-over here" he pointed to the nearest table filled with drinks of different kinds.

"Thanks" as quick as lightning, she left.

"_I know_!" Ron exclaimed, who rose up from his seat "_Hermione Granger_"

"Her- her- _what_?" clearly, our hero, hasn't gotten over yet from seeing her.

"Hermione Granger" Ron repeated, "the girl who just talked to you, _duh_"

"oh" Harry shook his head for him to snap out of reverie.

"So, who're you going to choose for me?" Ron lift a brow.

Harry looked around- every girl he sees seems so easy to get. Then he found a girl who was dancing alone- barefoot. She was clearly the weirdest, and seems like the hardest to get.

"_Luna Lovegood_" Harry said, adding a smirk.

* * *

**Back to the present time...**

* * *

"_Psst.. Granger_"

Hermione glanced around, trying to see who was calling her. She was completely alone in the library for a couple of hours. How come's someone's calling her?

"_Here_!"

Hermione turned her neck, just in time, Harry was leaning so close to her that the tip of their noses brushed when she turned around.

"Ah!" Hermione squealed, she moved her head away- making herself fall of the chair. She can't believe how close that was- _he has almost kissed her_!

"My aren't you too happy to see me?" he let out a laugh.

She noticed that Harry was holding a silvery cloak. She knew what that was from reading books. _So has he been watching her all the time_?

Hermione flushed. "_What are you doing here in the library_?"

"Watching you, of course" Harry said obviously.

"You know- I never like it when someone disturbs me from studying" Hermione stood up, packed her books, and quickly left.

* * *

However, that did not stop Harry from doing it repetitively throughout the day.

**While on Charms class...**

* * *

"_Hey, Granger_"

Not wanting the teacher to notice her turn her head, Hermione only moved her eyes.

Distinctively, Harry winked at her

_Eurgh_, Hermione thought scathingly, returning her eyes on Professor Flitwick.

* * *

**At lunch time...**

* * *

"_Graaaangeeeeeeeer_" Harry poked her on the ribs

Annoyed, Hermione scratched her head furiously.

Harry poked her again.

Students around her were starting to recognize the unique and uncommon tension building up between them.

Although Hermione didn't mind that she was getting the looks from the Great Hall just because the famous Potter was beside her.

* * *

**Even in the Gryffindor Common Room...**

* * *

"_Granger, aren't you getting tired of studying?_"

_Hermione almost had an heart attack_- Harry suddenly appeared from beneath his invisibility cloak.

"_Will you stop doing that_?!" she yelled .

Hermione almost wanted to it him with a thick book- _no, more than that, she wanted to hit him with the Monsters book of Monsters so that it will eat him after._

* * *

**On Herbology class...**

* * *

"Granger, _notice me_"

While Professor Sprout wasn't watching, Harry hurriedly placed his pot beside Hermione but she was still acting like she barely knew he exist.

Harry _seriously_ needs Hermione to notice him.

"Graa- _ouch_!" Harry jerked his hand away when the fanged geranium plant bit him.

Miraculously, he heard Hermione giggle, "_You should be more careful next time_"

Then Hermione returned to her work, she didn't notice that a smile appeared from Harry's face- _well, at least he made her laugh for once_, he thought.

* * *

So that's it.

Dun dun dun dun.

So here is the conflict. *IF YOU WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS THEN DON'T CONTINUE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

James Potter will soon die later on in the story, and Lily and Harry would be left alone. Since history repeats itself, Harry, will also die in the future, at the same age of when James Potter has died- if _only_ Hermione would marry him.

SO READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS to find out what Hermione would do- if she would love him or not.

**A review about if you approve with the conflict would be much appreciated.**

-NIghtWing201


	3. Mistaken

**A/N: Chapter 3.**

**Oh, don't be too surprised if this came s fast as possible. _No really_, you should stop.**

**Anyway I'm not trying to be rude.**

**There's this 2 reviews which got carried away and cannot be seen in my story but it's in my email notification. And that two reviews came from guests. So I guess there's 11 in total.**

**Thanks for those who are reviewing, who Favorited and following it anyway!**

**Let's go first to the warning because it's vitally important**

**Warning: Some scenes of, _uh_, sexual nature.**

**Don't blame me, blame the James-like Harry Potter. He forced me to write like this.**

**Anyway, to stop with this crazy stuff..**

**I like writing in an insane PoV of Hermione, you know.**

**Do I need to do this in 'bold' Yes, I guess so.**

* * *

Hermione was thinking a lot about Harry since the day he absolutely stalk her everywhere.

_Why was he following her everywhere? Much less call her. all. the. time._

Ginny was not much of a help either, Ginny was completely sure that the Potter had a big crush on her.

After seating themselves comfortably on Hermione's bed, she told her about Harry's recent obsession with calling her name and following her everywhere. Ginny's mouth twitched a bit until she began laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked her, completely confused. "What do you find so funny?"

"You are completely hopeless when it comes to guys," Ginny confided.

"Thanks, Gin," the bushy-haired told her sarcastically. "Care to be more specific?"

"He obviously has a thing for you."

"What?" Hermione exploded. "Are you…are you _insane_ Ginevra?"

"Don't use my real name," the red-head girl said, frowning. "There's a reason I ask people to call me Ginny, you know."

"Fine," Hermione said quickly. "Just answer my question."

"No, I'm not insane, Hermione," Ginny replied, giving a little sniff at the very idea. "Really, I know how guys think. He likes you."

If Harry James Potter would have developed a liking for her, that is hysterically the most impossible thing ever. Among all the pretty girls, namely Lavender, Cho and Ginny, at Hogwarts- why her?

So Hermione decided to dismiss her first hypothesis and went to the second one- is Harry Potter a _big_ fan if hers?

Hermione recalled her past life- _no_, she never was in a cover of a magazine, nor have done something for her to show in the Daily Prophet and in the news. She hasn't done anything worth living for (well except for her perfect exams). The only people whom Hermione knew as her biggest fans were her mum and dad.

It came to the point when the know-it-all frustratingly gave up in making hypothesis and decided to just have a talk with none other than Harry Potter himself.

Hermione wouldn't just approach him senselessness, of course, people might think she has developed a liking for him. The perfect time would be during their prefect duty.

"Okay, Harry," Hermione told him as they walked along the corridor. "I need to have a word with you… Hey! You! Yes _you_," I yelled at a couple snogging. "Didn't anyone tell you that making out in the hallways is strictly for- stop and listen to me this instant!" The couple ran away, looking both amused and horrified that Hermione had found them out.

"You couldn't have gone a little lighter on them, could you?" Harry asked her, producing a nasty smile.

"Potter," Hermione sighed, "they were basically _kissing_ in the hallway. I don't know about you, but I certainly didn't want to witness that! Especially that there are younger students around!"

"There's nothing wrong with watching a couple having a snogging time, Hermione," Harry said, grinning evilly at her. "You can learn a lot."

Disgusted, she replied, "You're an absolute pervert, you know that?"

"How could you say that to a man who never snog anyone." Harry fluttered his eyelashes innocently as I glared at him.

Out of disbelief, Hermione laughed viciously "Oh really?"

"_Hey_, if anyone thinks me as a 'bad boy', that doesn't mean I'm snogging anybody" Harry crossed his arms

"Okay, then..." Hermione waved her hands impatiently. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to you about something"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Without even introducing the topic, Hermione exclaimed, "Quit following me everywhere! It's bloody annoying!"

Harry gave a small laugh and then made a puppy dog face. "But it's so much fun seeing your face frown and I love it when you yell at me"

"Fun? _Fun?_" I reiterated. "Harry James Potter!

"Oh, don't full name me, Miss Hermione Jane Granger," Harry retorted. "But I love it when you call me in my full name"

"Cute, Harry," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my words, "very cute. Now let's see, why don't you just ruin somebody else's life, not mine? Like Cho for exact. I know you admire her"

"Oh wow, it's the first I heard you call my name" said Harry gladly. "And whoa, big surprise of this new news" he said ironically, "I know Cho wouldn't like to be followed around, and she's in Ravenclaw- that's harder"

"Well I don't like being followed, too. Am I?" the brown-haired demanded.

"Okay, well, no…" Harry trailed off.

" Ha," Hermione said triumphantly. "I'm right, as always. So do you promise not to do that again?"

Harry averted his eyes, and nodded "Okay then" then he turned all so timid.

Hermione noticed his change of attitude, and thought of a way to make him feel better, "You know what? I was thinking of adjusting some things. I say you start calling me _Hermione_, not _Granger. _So that we could start treating each other good"

Harry brightened up, "I can call you anything except_ Granger_?"

"Yes" she said happily.

Harry leaned in closely and muttered to her ear "So can I call you my '_Honey Boo_'?"

"What?!" Hermione jumped off from her spot, looking at him in disgust, "_Okay_, forget it. I'd rather want _Granger_ than that stupid _Honey Boo_. It sounds incredibly stupid"

"But- but, your eyes reminds me of Honey, that's why it's perfect for you" Harry said childishly.

"Forget it, _Potter_"

* * *

Hermione took a deep, satisfied smile. All of her worries are gone now. She made Harry Potter confess why he was doing that nonsense following. Hermione would like to see Ginny's face when she'll say to her that Harry was only doing it just for fun, nothing else.

_Time to take a relaxing bath_, Hermione thought.

"Crookshanks, you have to wait for me outside the prefect's bathroom. Go walk around the castle then just come back after a few minutes or so" the cat purred at Hermione in agreement. She dropped her cat to the ground, then the cat went away.

Hermione was taking the shower, finally feeling relaxed. After finishing with her hair, she lathered soap into her hands and was proceeding to wash her arms when she heard a noise coming from the door. Hermione just assumed it was Crookshanks clawing at it, or maybe just some Gryffindor girls accidentally bumping on the door.

However, Hermione heard a creaking sound, then she turned around abruptly, being the paranoid person she was, Hermione hurriedly placed a towel around her. Hermione screamed when she saw that Harry was standing there. They stood there and stared at one another. Hermione could feel her heart pounding. It wasn't until his eyes briefly, moved their focus from her face to the floor. Harry was blushing furiously.

After securing the towel around her body, she hopped out of the shower.

"We will talk about this somewhere other than this bathroom," she growled at him. And, raging with a sudden anger, she yelled at Harry, "Out! Get out! _Now!_" He did so immediately, and he looked horribly embarrassed as he walked out.

_Thank God she instantly wrapped a towel around her before he even see anything._

Hermione thought well that he would start avoiding her. But it got worse, so horribly worse.

She hurriedly went outside the bathroom, not caring if she was showing up to public, out of fury "Harry Potter, I thought you're in the Common Room!" she yelled at him. "What are you doing here?"

Turning red once more, Harry muttered under his breath, "I was just curious who was using the bathroom."

"_Just curious_?" Hermione repeated, "Does that thick head of yours even think of what if it's a girl in the bathroom?!"

Before Harry could react, Professor McGonagall passed by and found them ,"Thank goodness, I found you Mr Potter and-" the Professor took her eyes from Harry and darted her eyes to Hermione "-_Miss Granger_!" the Professor held a hand to her chest, seeing her half-naked state"W_hy - are - you - wearing-? What an inappropriate thing to show off to students, especially when you're in a public corridor!_"

"I'm really sorry, Professor" Hermione said in a bit-off tone, "But you see, Harry sneaked in to the bathroom while I was taking a bath."

Professor McGonagall glanced at both of them before saying in a still shock voice, "Well, you better get dressed. There's a mayhem going on at the Great Hall. And I need prefects to stop it"

"_Hermione, I think you got me wrong_" Harry retorted, slightly annoyed. "I was also going to have a bath. And I thought it was Moaning Myrtle who was using this bathroom."

"Well" Hermione started, although there was a little regret in her voice, "_Moaning Myrtle_? How come she can stay here?"

"Last year, while I was taking my bath here. She showed up to me" Harry blushed a bit, but still mad at Hermione. "But that's not my point, you know. You're not always right Granger!"

Hermione stood there in shock, Harry's words hit her hard. She then heard a sigh coming from Professor McGonagall, and she turned to look at her in surprise. She was staring at her, eyes glazed over as if she was remembering something.

"What?" Hermione asked, not caring that she was being horribly rude.

"I never thought I'd see those two again," McGonagall said with a smile. "I guess I was wrong."

"What on earth are you talking about?" the bushy-haired asked incredulously.

"I'm talking about James and Lily Potter," McGonagall replied, clearly reminiscing. "I never thought I'd see a pair like them. How wrong I was." With that said, McGonagall left them, leaving her completely more baffled. Students who were passing by were staring at me and whispering.

"Do you think they broke up?"

"Harry and Hermione? No way."

"Wow, never thought I'd see those two fight. They were so sweet together yesterday"

"Bloody Hell. If this is what she wears on a daily basis, if Potter dumps her, I'm definitely asking her out."

Harry gave Hermione another disappointed glare and left her there, heading to the Great Hall.

As Hermione went back to dress up, she thought miserably, _I'm going to regret this_.

* * *

A review about how you like it would be nice

And if you have any questions to clear up, then please do at the reviews.

BTw thanks for the 10 reviews, 16 faves and 32 follows :D

OKay well, you know guys reviews are the only thing keeping the author updating.

You're lucky evenly, you don't need to pay for you to read.

Or maybe just some of you is too bored to review (i know how it feels) or maybe doesnt have the account to review or just maybe so excited to see the next chapter they even forgot to review. But still,

**A review keeps us updating.**

-NightWing


	4. Birthday, Spice and everything twice

A/N: NightWing would like to thank the 16 people who reviewed, and the follows and the faves.

NightWing is so happy!

NightWing would like to apologize for the late update because NightWing celebrated miss Emma Watson's bday yesterday

(Yes yes, Our perfect Hermione is 23 now)

Speaking of birthdays, it's Hermione's bday on this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Birthday, Spice and anything Twice.**

Saturday of the 19th was one of the nicest days in the history of England. Harry and Ron were hanging out together beside the Hogwarts Black Lake, under a shade of a tree. Although the weather was jolly, the atmosphere between them is a little uncommon.

"Do you want anything to eat? I've brought a bag full of snacks" Ron offered, showing Harry his school bag, which doesn't compose of school things but instead was composed of puddings.

Harry shook his unnervingly.

"You know, I have this motto I believe in so much that it became the motto of my life- 'Eat while you Can'" Ron gleamed proudly.

Harry fidgeted restlessly. His thoughts were on anything but about what happened between him and Hermione in the prefect's bathroom. "Could you stop eating for a while? I need to talk to you, man-to-man"

"Vobby Aby, I'b hugrey"

Harry grossly looked at his bestfriend's mouth while talking, "Sometimes I wonder why you're not getting fat with all the stuff you're eating- _no wait_ - swallowing"

"Kidditch, Harry, Kidditch" Ron said, helping himself with another piece of pudding.

"Where did you get that pudding, anyway?" the green eyed asked curiously.

Ron gulped and replied, "Luna. She gave me those. It's delicious, are you sure you don't wan to try?"

"So how are things between you and Luna? Is there any progress for the bet?" Harry asked Ron, at the mention of Luna's name.

"Oh, we talked a lot alright" Ron tried to remember, "We talked about food first- I was hungry at that time. I told her if she likes chicken but she said she don't eat those because it's made from Grubble Plumpies- whatever that is. She's really weird, Harry" Ron informed Harry. "How about you and Hermione? Luna told me it's her birthday toda-"

"-_what_?!" Harry stammered.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Harry, Harry, Harreh... She'll kill you for that" the red-head tsked, stuffing another two pile of puddings in his empty mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! I would've bought something via owl for her!" Harry rattled his bestfriend back and forth.

"H-ha-harry-!" Ron choked, holding at his neck.

"I don't have any gift for her. This is _really_ bad." Harry hit Ron's back in frustration making him vomit the puddings he was eating.

"Harry!" Ron yelled again.

"Sorry mate, but I gotta go-" and Harry left the choking Ron promptly.

* * *

To start the day well and right, Hermione brightened her morning by wearing the best comfortable clothes she could find in her luggage.

Hermione picked an above-the-knee-length skirt and a blue shirt, simple and nice.

She went down the girl's dormitory and found Ginny waiting for her.

"Hermione, you look pretty today" the Weasley girl said, "Something special, I suppose?"

Hermione gave her a sly smile, "Guess what then?"

"You mean you'll finally confess your feelings to none other than Harry Potter?" Ginny said, taken aback.

"_What_?!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"I think it's your birthday gift to yourself, isn't it?" Ginny thought deeply, gazing into the ceiling, "Good thinking, Hermione"

"Okay, first of all- yes, it;s my birthday today. Second, I don't have a crush on him!" Hermione explained, "I'd rather let Malfoy call me mudblood several times than like the Potter"

"Hey" Ginny falteringly gave Hermione a deathly look "Don't even think of joining Malfoy in"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "And since when did Ginny Weasley care for Draco Idiot Malfoy?"

Ginny, though blushing, confronted Hermione face-to-face, "Sod off, Hermione. It's just that he's getting more good-looking lately." the girl confessed.

Instead of arguing more, the bushy-haired emitted an evil smirk, "Now I have something to tease against that Potter-thing" she said triumphantly.

"At least I admit liking Malfoy"

Speak of the devil.

Malfoy, surprisingly, was the one who gave Hermione her first ever 16th birthday gift.

And his gift was a letter.

When Hermione and Ginny (who were still fighting) along with the absent-minded Luna, walked to the Great Hall. Only to find out that Slytherins were covering the entrance door, hiding playful smirks.

Malfoy was standing at the center, and was holding out a parchment, and started reading it loud.

"Dear Mudblood" he sneered at Hermione, who was using all of her strength to hold herself back, "Who would ever imagine that you would live to be 17? Hopefully, you'll be the next mudblood to be murdered. It's a shame that it didn't work out in second year. It would've saved us all a lot of trouble. And our eyes, as well" the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"_Very nice Malfoy. I really appreciate your gift, it captures my heart_" Hermione commented sarcastically, then gave Ginny a you-still-have-the-guts-to-like-this-guy-huh look.

"Very funny, Hermione" Ginny replied ironically.

Luna suddenly stepped in.

"My dad said that blonde-haired men are frankly the most infected victim of Zling Corbillas, because they attracted to blond. What they do is they make the victim's IQ very low. Maybe you're one of them"

Malfoy scowled at Luna.

"Nice one, Luna" Ginny snickered.

"Yeah" Hermione cheered, then whispered to herself, "...even if I don't believe it..."

"No one asks about your filthy father's opinion, Loony" Malfoy spat, "I'm talking to mudblood Granger here. And if you Weasel care-"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy" a voice loudly spoke.

Hermione was speechless when she saw the person who made Draco Malfoy stop- it was Potter.

She searched into Harry's face, trying to read him. Since yesterday, Hermione was keen to find time to apologize to him (well halfly, they were both wrong) Although, he was showing no signs of letting her know that everything's alright and done.

"Potty, so mudblood Granger is your girlfriend now, eh?" Malfoy swaggered, completely pleased in what was happening, "Will you look at that..."

"Shut it pale-face. It's not good insulting prefects, you know" Harry glowered at the blonde Slytherin, slightly pointing to his prefect badge.

"You're luck you have that stupid badge with you.." muttering under his breath, Malfoy muttered and dragged his goon buddies out there.

Harry, seeing that the whole Slytherin crowd were gone, sighed and left the scene. He ignored Hermione as he passed her.

"Luna, Ginny- you go to the Great Hal. I need to talk with Harry" Hermione pushed her bestfriends to the Great Hall.

"Good luck confessing Hermione!" Ginny winked at her.

"If you have any problems to deal with him, just tell us" Luna griined at her.

Neglecting her friends statement, Hermione huffed and followed Harry.

"Potter! We need to talk"

Harry didn't respond.

Hermione uttered with indignation, "Stop and listen to me! I'm not a Quidditch player, so don't expect that I could catch you!"

Harry, impatiently, turned to her, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday" Hermione managed to say between paused breaths, " I was being too big-headed"

Harry shuffled uncomfortably, a look of regret building in his face, "It's my fault, too, Hermione. So I'm sorry"

"It's both our fault. So- friends?" Hermione vividly told him, and reached out a hand for him to shake.

Harry didn't respond, poker faced.

"Please?" Hermione pleaded, her eyes almost teared up, but still forced a grin.

What confused the moment is that Harry smirked. "I knew you couldn't handle not talking to me,_ Granger_"

Hermione jerked her hand away, "_Why you_!"

"After you have thought that you like it when I'm seeing you naked and when I have saved you from Malfoy's butt. I knew you couldn't resist me." Harry ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair, while his emerald eyes, were intensely gazing at her.

_Damnit Potter_, Hermione bit her lip. Harry was driving her mad. She never knew she would be attracted to this sexily handsome guy and at the same time an annoying one.

"Well my acting did work on you. I can't believe it" Harry laughed

Hermione frowned, "Will you stop laughing?"

Harry didn't stop, so what Hermione did was to hit him in the book, "You stupid git!"

"Look how affected my Honey Boo is" Harry raised his arms to defend himself, still laughing.

_Shoot_, Hermione thought. She was feeling something towards the Potter. Right now, sparks were exploding at the pit of her stomach and her heart was thumping loudly. She can't be in love with Harry Potter. No, Ginny isn't right, it's just that she's annoyed at his stupid pranks.

Hermione hit her more, (poor book though) "_You-insufferable-pathetic-idiot_!" then she gave Harry the final big blow in the arm.

Stumbling, Harry mistook a step from the stairs making him exclaim, "Woah!" He pulled Hermione's arm for support but seemingly, he was larger than her, they both rolled down the steep stairs.

There were series of 'oofs' and 'ouchs' before they came thumping to the bottom floor.

Harry's back hit the cold stone floor, followed by Hermione who, luckily, just toppled only on top of him.

"_Bloody Hell_" Ron, who was passing by, cursed, "Get a room you two. C'mon, shagging on public?"

"Ouch" Harry groaned, and searched for his glasses, which he found hanging on Hermione's bushy hair.

"What happened?" Hermione dizzily spoke.

"Oh my-!" Professor McGonagall, who was passing too (well people do quite passing by at them), spotted the two again, in a miserable state, "_Potter and MIss Granger- what you are two think you're doing?_"

When Harry has fixed his glasses, he blushed at the sight of Hermione lying across hist chest and body- they were physically close in contact with each other. But he was barely breathing, "Granger, get off me. You're really heavy"

Hermione looked at him then also recognized, "Oh"she blushed then stood up.

"They look like they're having fun embracing each other, Professor" Ron suggested.

"Is that true Miss Granger?" the red-faced Professor turned to her student for an answer

"It's not true, Professor" Hermione explained, glaring at Ron for telling a lie, "Harry and I just fall of the stairs _accidentally_"

"I see" Professor McGongall narrowed her eyes, "If I see you both again doing some inappropriate things then I have to stay I'll remove you from your duties am I clear?"

"Yes, professor" the two nodded blankly.

Ron waited for her to vanish out of sight before speaking to Harry, "Mate, that was really-"

"Amazing? Imbecile?" Hermione gave the red-head an accusing look, "We're not shagging, mind you. Professor McGonagall almost have removed our badges."

Ron gaped at Hermione.

"Before you two ruin my life more and again and again- I would go now" then with her nose in the air, Hermione left the two with confused looks on their faces.

The brown-eyed girl may have not known- that her feelings for Harry has truly blossomed.

* * *

If you're wondering where the conflict would appear it will be on Chapter 6.

I've estimated that this would be in 10 Chapters.

I have a new story forming in my head. Which was rated M for scenes of you know. I'm typing the summary on the next chapter so you could tell me what you think of it.

**And once again, A review keeps an author updating. **

**So a review, or a question on the reviews, if not, just a pm.**

**Shit, Harmony gets the worst hate among all ships like Snamione and others. I dont think I can handle this. Ship them or leave Harry potter completely is for me.**

**-NightWing**


	5. Dungbombs, Dreams or Dead

A/N: My mother accidentally turned off the switch to the computer thats why I have to repeat everything of these. Eurgh.

Well the authors note before is entirely different from here. Since Im too lazy to type, I'll just not retype my A/N before and type it to the next chapter.

I just noticed that Chapter 4 is the most boring chapter ever that's why I'm making this Chapter 5, the funniest, as possible.

Now tell me if anything of these didn't make you laugh.

Sorry if the characters are a little bit off here.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dungbombs, Dreams or Dead**

Hermione was halfway out to the Potions classroom when she heard the familiar monotone of the cold voice of Professor Snape saying her name.

"Yes, professor?" Hermione asked nervously.

Never in her life she was called by a professor after classes to stay, nor as far as she can remember, but here she was, being called by none other than Professor Snape.

"You were assigned as this year's Gryffindor prefect, am I right?" Snape asked Hermione, his dark eyes boring into her.

Hermione felt more uncomfortable, afraid that he might give her detention, "Yes, sir"

Snape continued, "There's some trouble in my house common right now and I believe it was all Potter's doing. Since he is in the same house as yours, I think it's proper that you should fix the mess he created"

_Snape wanted her to do what_, Hermione thought aggravatingly.

"Am I clear, ms Granger?'

"Yes, professor" Hermione nodded blankly.

Instead of going to lunch, which was only 30 minutes left before it ends, Hermione went to the Slytherin common room, muttering angrily to herself.

If it wasn't for Potter's immature pranks she wouldn't be having a hard time. _He's a prefect for god's sake_! Hermione thought. Rather than fixing his mess he was causing a lot more pain in her butt

_Oh yes_, Hermione thought in rage, gripping the sleeve of her bag. After she's done working on this she would find Potter and stun him to oblivion. Then she would slack him in a bag, put him in the branches of the Whomping Willow hoping that it would knock him several times before throwing him at the Black lake for the giant squid to eat him

Not just him though, Hermione scowled.

Professor Snape. That man who let her do this.

It is against her rules to grudge on a teacher but if Professor Snape was really in need for help, he would've just asked his own house prefects to do it for him.

Seriously, that slimy- Hermione bit her lip, forcing herself to maintain her anger- Snape was pouring his anger from Potter to all of the students in the Gryffindor house and it's unfair.

When she got to the front of the Slytherin common room, Hermione was welomed by a strong, disgusting, nose-wrenching smell.

_Now reall_y, Hermione suddenly thought. _Is this really how dreadful Malfoy's perfume smell_?

She bet he hang around for a while, enough to spread his horrible smell.

She bet his perfume is called ew de toilet rather than Eau de toilette.

Heck. If only she can escape Professor Snape's command and leave the Slytherin common room this disgusting forever then she swear her life would be utterly complete.

Although the smell of the Dungbombs was getting worse and it's starting to stick into Hermnione's hair and robes. And if she wouldn't clean it as soon as possible, it might even dimly spread through the whole Hogwarts castle.

"This is bad" she brought her wand out and tried a spell.

"_Aguamenti_"

Nothing happened.

Potter is really in trouble, thought Hermione.

Think, Hermione, think. What spells are used for cleaning?

But her mind was being blocked by the images of Potter and Professor Snape.

Moments later, the Slytherin Common Room burst open, and Slytherin students came out, pinching their noses.

"_Ho-ho_, look who's cleaning the mess. The new Slytherin maid"

"Mudblood, will you stop using that nasty-smelling shampoo of yours? The smell's killing us"

"Look how she's having a hard time. Who would even have the right mind to let a muggle-born clean some magical stuff?"

"_I heard that!_" Hermione shrilled at the Slytherins, pointing her want at them "10 points from each of you! Your head of house will hear about this!"

"As if he will really take points because of you" they snickered.

"_Excuse me_?" Hermione narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "I believe he asked me himself to do this"

"Well Professor Snape do really know who to choose as slave" a seventh year said, the others laughed.

"If any of you dare to blurt out more words then I'll pile Dungbombs in your mouth!" Hermione levitated the dungbombs, ready to force it into their mouths.

Horrified, the Slytherins pushed one another in order to quickly get out of Hermione's target sight.

"Good riddance" she sighed.

_Ah_, she thought in relief. She finally remembered how to deal with Dungbombs

"_Imperio_" she burned the dungbombs to avoid producing more smell.

It let out a fuming, after math smell.

"_Scourgify_" the mess vanished, and the bad scent in the surroundings lessened.

Potter owe me big time, Hermione thought desperately. And headed to the Quidditch Pitch, where she thinks he is right now because Ginny, a close friend of hers, is also part of the Quidditch team and Hermione has memorized her schedule (she's the one who made her time table)

* * *

_Huff. Huff_.

_One hundered steps more, Hermione_; she thought.

_Huff. Huff_.

"But that's still a lot!" Hermione cursed, looking at the tiny-sized Quidditch Pitch.

_If you would shut up to save more oxygen_, her brain said to her.

_It's your fault. If only you weren't into books and let my muscles move more than you_, Hermione told her brain. Sometimes she just wanted to invent a machine that converts smarts to flexibility and stamina. With her brilliance converted to that, she would even beat Harry Potter in Quidditch if only that happens.

_Ah at last_, she breathed out deeply. Now Hermione's twenty steps away from Harry, minus the travel by air because he was in his firebolt.

"**_HARRY JAMES POTTER_**!" Hermione used her remaining breath to scream his name. (I almost wanted to underline that to emphasize)

The other Gryffindor Quidditch players stopped in their tracks to watch the scene.

"Mate- look, you have some visitor" Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

Harry looked down and saw a tiny figure which was Hermione.

"Are you here to watch my latest Quidditch moves or to cheer on me?" Harry shouted below, while showing off, "You choose!"

"Get down here! NOW!" noticing that she was red in face and can do complicated spells, Harry decided to land down.

"What?"

"_Hey look_, some unplanned commercial show. This is gonna be brilliant" Fred told George.

"What do you think is in the Slytherin common room awhile ago?!" she questioned him.

Harry scratched his head, trying to remember "Well, I'm pretty sure there's the nasty Slytherin students, and some decorations and furnitures, not to mention a chance of having a snogging coup-"

"How about we try _Dungbombs_?" yelled Hermione.

"Oh that" Harry said innocently, "Well... what about that?"

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration, "Professor Snape asked me to clean your filthy prank-"

"My, aren't we immature?" Harry said teasingly.

"Listen to me!" said Hermione, "Why did you put Dungbombs there?"

"They were insulting you, Hermione" said Harry truthfully

Hermione didn't know whether to believe him or not, "Enough of-"

"INCOMING BLUDGER!"

Hermione glanced to the sound of the voice only to expect a zooming Bludger at an impossible speed rate.

"'_Mione- dodge_!"

Too late, the bookworm's reflexes were only to stare in shock when the forgotten Bludger hit her straight in the head.

It must have hit her hard in the nerves because the last thing she saw was the morning sky before she completely fainted.

* * *

_Nnnh.._. Hermione groaned. That sure was an almost dead-hit bludger.

Seriously, the next time she would see those twin beaters, she'll gave them their own dose of their medicine for not guarding that Bludger.

Maybe she's in the Hospital Wing right now.

When she opened her eyes, she had to blink several times because bright white light was blinding her.

_Where am I_?

Everywhere she looked- there was nothing but light.

Maybe she was just dreaming. Hermione pinched herself.

"Ouch!"

Well she wasn't. Hermione started to get nervous. The second possible thing appeared in her mind. She had to pause and forget it but she let it through her brain anyway. _Was she already dead_?

"_Oh no_.." Hermione muttered nervously.

She still have a lot to live. Her parents were expecting her to graduate at Hogwarts as a topnotch. She still wanted to hang around with her girl friends.

And have a boyfriend

Go to a date

Experience 18th birthday

She wanted, of course, to get a job at the Ministry.

And protect house elves rights

And got married

And have a nice se-

"_Hermione, you're here at last_."

Hermione squealed when a woman voice spoke to her.

"Who are you?" Hermione squinted around, trying to know where the voice came from.

"It's not important who I am now. Hermione, you're here for a reason" the voice said. Hermione can see her now, but it was only a figure of a woman. Nothing else.

"What reason?" she asked abruptly. "Am I dead already?"

"No, you're not dead. That bludger just caused a bit of fainting for you, but no damage at all" the voice reassured her

"So... I'm not in heaven?" asked Hermione.

"No dear" the female said, "You may not like to hear it now, but you have a big role to do in Harry's life. Now before I even explain everything why you are here, I'll tell you the main thing first. Harry Potter will soon die at the age of 37"

"_What_?"

* * *

If anybody wanted to know what Hermione was referring to

"And have a nice se-"

You green-minded person, it's "And have a nice secret" not, you know.

No, really.

Trust me it's that.

Okay

Maybe it's kinda like that.

But yeah almost everybody would experience it, am I right?

but dont wanna.

Anyway.

Tell me if this chapter is funny or not.

**A review would be much appreciated for me to continue this.**

**-NightWing**


End file.
